The present invention relates to a data storage system and a method for expanding data capacity.
Conventional data storage systems to store data such as voice data are constructed so that the data are stored successively. When a voice data system is completed, there is no way to add any additional data block. This is because there is no address data for directing the start address of the additional data block stored anywhere in the previous data, so that any control semiconductor device of a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) for voice synthesizing cannot retrieve the data from the additional data block.
It is thus desired to provide an improved data storage system for facilitating expansion of the data capacity.